


Aftercare

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: A direct follow up to “you can and you will”
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Aftercare

_Your near yells bounced off her bedroom walls as your hands wrenched against your bounds, creating tiny tears in the the silk as yet another orgasm ripped through you. Rita slowly started to pause at the sound of a strangled sob leaving your lips, she clicked off the vibe, tossing it aside while her fingers gently fucked you through your orgasm. Gently she shifted off your body, moving up the bed to free you of your bonds, her hands softly caressing the reddening marks before kissing your wrists softly._

_“You okay?” She murmured._

_“Yes.” You gasped out, “fuck… you’re incredible.”_

Rita chuckled lightly at that, 

“Thank you darling.” She laid a soft kiss on your lips, palm stroking your cheek. “You’re rather delectable yourself.” Then her hand reached out to the bedside table, picking up a mug, “this should be chilled by now. Drink up, it has electrolytes in it. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

You shivered in a small aftershock as you shifted to sit up, your thighs instinctively rubbing together at the feeling. Sipping back the now cold tea you watched as Rita flitted out of the room, returning with water, wine and two glasses. She left you a water on the table and then ducked into the en-suite, your head leant back into the headboard, eyes flowing shut lightly as you recovered. A few minutes later you felt Rita’s presence at the bedside, cracking your eyes open you glanced up at her.

“You still okay?” You nodded and she reached a hand out to you, “c’mon.” 

Wrapping your arms around her you left a kiss on her shoulder, picking up your water as she led you into the bathroom. It was illuminated only by an array of candles, the scent of a lavender bath oil wafted throughout the room, a soft instrumental music playlist bounced off the walls. A small table next to the large tub had the wine set upon it, you placed the water alongside it before Rita helped you into the tub (you had to admit, your legs were still a little shaky). You let out a satisfied moan as you slipped into the water, your entire body relaxing at the warmth.

“Not too hot?” She asked. You turned up to her with a soft smile,

“It’s perfect.” You leant against the edge of the tub, your chin resting on your folded arms, “are you joining me?”

“Would you like me to?”

“Please.”

With a warm smile Rita stepped into the tub behind you, sliding under the water as she leant against the porcelain. Her hands cascaded up your sides, curling around your shoulders as she encouraged you to lean back into her embrace. She laid a gentle kiss on the side of your neck, simply holding you, bodies enjoying the way your muscles relaxed in the heat of the water. Your head lolled against her shoulder, kissing at her jaw softly.

“This is lovely, thank you.”

“Oh it doesn’t stop here darling.”

“Knowing you I expected as much.” You laughed, interlocking your fingers.

“Finish your water, then you can have some wine.” 

She nudged at you gently and you complied, sipping back from the bottle, knowing hydration was important. You hummed in appreciation when her hands cupped at your shoulders again, thumbs and fingers beginning to massage the muscles and joints you both knew would be sore from pulling against your restraints so roughly. She slowly worked out a small kink in your neck, reminding you to stretch it out more often when you were stuck doing paperwork, then began working her way down your arms. Her fingers practically ghosted over your wrists, rubbing soothingly rather than massaging where you’d been tied down. 

By the time she’d finished you’d drained the water bottle, your hands pouring out two glasses of wine, handing one to her while you took a sip of your own. Now that your body was at its peak of relaxation, you set your glass down on the table, both of your hands finding Rita’s free one, lifting it out of the water. First you kissed into her palm, then began massaging out the now stiff joints, returning her act of service. You prompted her to switch wine glass hands as you moved to the other one, snuggling deeper into her body when she kissed the side of your head. In that moment she knew that you would take just as good care of her that she would of you.

“You know,” she began, “I’ve been meaning to ask if you’d be interested in taking this further.”

“Than tonight?” You half laughed, “Rita I don’t know if I can _handle_ going further that was…a lot.” She chuckled softly, pecking at your cheek.

“No…I meant asking you to dinner…continue this outside the bedroom.”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Ms Calhoun?” You half teased, shifting half out of the water in order to gain her gaze, smile on your cheeks.

“If that’s what you would like?” Her hand softly pulled out of yours, caressing the side of your cheek, smiling at the way you leant into it.

“It would be an honour.” You replied, kissing her gently. When you pulled away you shivered lightly.

“Getting cold?” She asked.

“Kind of.” You admitted. She ducked, kissing your shoulder, nudging at your waist softly.

“Then let’s go have dinner.”

You helped her out of the tub this time, humming pleasantly as she handed you a warm fluffy robe to wrap your body in while she drained the tub. You picked up the wine, she blew out the candles and you made your way out to the living room, collapsing onto the couch under a pile of blankets while you debated over take out. Eventually you settled on a sushi place, getting an assortment of rolls, tempura, dumplings, miso and edamame.

While you waited for it to arrive Rita began to lather your skin in lotion, making sure you were more than well relaxed from her earlier near torture. She mainly stuck to the areas exposed from the robe, but very gently did smooth some across the globes of your ass, knowing there may be a sting the following day. You picked over the takeout while you laughed over whatever mindless marathon played on the t.v simply enjoying each other’s company. 

At the end of the evening, you followed her back to the bedroom, sighing in satisfaction as you buried yourself into your now girfriend’s arms. Smiling at the feel of her lips hitting the top of your head while you snuggled deeper against her before you fell into a blissful sleep.

Who knew a sassy Valentines fling could lead to something so wonderful?


End file.
